1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sampler comprising a multi-way valve that is connected to a hood comprising at least one needle that can pierce a septum of a sample bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
A similar sampler is known from Dutch patent application No. 77 07477 by Applicant, on which Dutch patent 173558 was granted. In this known sampler it is not possible in a simple manner to sterilize the needle prior to and/or after sampling by means of steam or a liquid, before the needle or needles come into contact with the ambient air.